


Are you okay?

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Are you okay?, F/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Chris is having a “I don’t know what to feeling anymore” type of moment and your doing your best to help him.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend





	Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Suicide plus anything that fits under that topic.
> 
> For anyone struggling with mental health. You are LOVED, and you are NEEDED in this world, it may seem hard but remember you’ve made it this far and that’s a start. Remember to reach out, I know it may be hard. Contact your local GP or a hotline, anybody…anyone… because we need you in this world.

It had been a long day and you had been working for 8 hours, you were just thankful to finally go home and to curl up with your boyfriend; you had spent the day wondering what he was doing or how he was doing.

Maybe he was sleeping? He did toss and turn most of last night which did keep you up a bit. Maybe it was the jet lag, he had only been home for 48 hours and something about Chris was different.

You couldn’t quite put your finger on it.

You placed your stuff on the kitchen table and kicked off your work shoes; Chris wasn’t on the lounge like you thought he’d be nor was he in the kitchen trying to find something half way decent in your home to eat. He wasn’t in the bathroom; you pushed opened the bedroom door seeing him curled up under the blankets.

You weren’t sure why he needed to be wrapped up in four blankets, it was hot outside.

“I’m home, baby” you said as you pulled off your uniform and hung it over the hook that sat on the back of the bedroom door.

Chris didn’t bother responding, normally he seemed full of life, but this was different.

“Chris?” you climbed into bed and tried to pull the covers away from him, but he held them tight to his body. “Chris?” you wrapped your arms around him; it felt weird trying to stretch over the muscular man, you were always the little spoon and he was always the big spoon. “Chris?”

His eyes drifted up to you; he looked as if he had lost a spark inside of him.

“Please talk to me”

He shook his head slightly “Just leave me alone” he whispered.

“Chris, please” you were beginning to worry about him. “Just tell me are you okay.”

“Are we ever okay?” Chris sighed “I just want to be left alone” hearing his voice break into sadness.

“Baby, what do you mean?” your head now rested on his shoulder; He shifted his body to look at you more comfortably, you sat up next to him feeling extremely worried.

“I’m not okay” Chris looked as if tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

“Than talk to me, please” you reached for his hands, but he pulled away.

“I can’t, I don’t want to.”

“Chris” Now it was your turn for your voice to break.

“I’m struggling” He managed to say “I can’t do this anymore”

You ran your fingers through his hair; had his career finally taken a toll on him? “You can, Chris. I will help you”

“You can’t help me, no one can”

“I can try. Please. I love you and I don’t want you doing something stupid” your eyes meet as you spoke.

His hands reached for yours.

“Just talk to me, tell me what’s wrong”

Chris knew there was no way you’d give up trying to care for him but right now he felt like he was a burdened on the world. He felt like there was probably one way out and having you sitting next to him on the bed felt like it was something needed but he didn’t want you around.

“Chris……” You laid down next to him trying to reach for some blankets to cover yourself; you turned your head to face him “I’m here for you. I love you and I sure as hell won’t be living your side until you believe that you are ready to face the world.”

Chris turned to face you and smiled a little, but it wasn’t the same smile that he would always give when you said something helpful.

The two of you laid in bed together; his head on your chest listening to your heart beat while your arms wrapped around his body. Silence filled the room as you did your best trying to comfort whatever thoughts ran through your boyfriend’s mind.

You knew what it was like to have days like those; the two of you had discussed your mental health when you were having a bad day, now it was his turn. Seeing Chris like this wasn’t something you’d imagine of a big star, but you knew where he stood on mental health and it did make it easier to deal with.

The two of you had battled your fair share of demons combined, giving each other a reason to see another day. You hoped Chris wouldn’t do something permanent to a temporary problem, you didn’t think he would but at the same time you knew you had a few times tried to end your own life and knew that Chris was just as human as you.

Anything could happen, in a blink of an eye everything could be gone.

You looked down seeing Chris’ eyes closed; one hand of yours playing with his hair while the other hand placed on his chest feeling his heartbeat “I love you, Chris”

“I love you, y/n” Chris muttered. He sounded like he meant it, but the tone was different to the way he would usually say I love you.


End file.
